


Hours Away

by klutzy_girl



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, One Shot, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to "Something New". Neither of them are aware they're just hours away from meeting their soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own How I Met Your Mother and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Neither one of them are aware they’re hours away from meeting the love of their life. 

She is just really excited to play bass at this wedding in Farhampton. She doesn’t know that she’s about to meet her soul mate, that her life will be changed forever. All she knows is that Cindy’s ex-boyfriend needed a band for a friend’s wedding. The fact that her relationship just recently ended is the furthest thing from her mind. She doesn’t realize that the group of people she’s about to meet is about to become best friends for life. He’ll be someone who loves Star Wars as much as her. But she doesn’t know any of this. Right now, everything’s normal. 

All Ted thinks is that he’s going to watch his best friends marry each other, that he has to help Robin and make her happy. He doesn’t realize his soul mate, the woman he’s been waiting his whole life for, is going to be at the wedding. Ted’s given up and that’s why he’s moving to Chicago. With Marshall and Lily going to Rome and Barney and Robin getting married, there’s nothing left for him in New York. But he doesn’t know his life is about to change for the better. He’ll meet a woman who adores Star Wars and they’ll name their children Leia and Luke, but that’s still a little ways down the road. He’s been through so much in the past few years that love seems like it’s so far away. Ted’s sick of the pain, of the dating. He just wants to be happy. But he doesn’t know that anything big, other than the wedding, is about to happen. Right now, everything’s normal.

She and Ted are hours away from meeting their soul mates and it’s just an ordinary day right now. 

Fifty-six hours until the wedding and the countdown is on.


End file.
